With a Chance of Drowning
by Shealyn
Summary: I heard another scream in the air as she fell into the water. Nico and Grady were giving each other high fives and laughing. Can she really not swim? What if that's the last thing I hear come from Sonny's mouth? One-shot Channy


Um, hey guys! This is my first story on this ever. The whole idea of the sketch isn't good (I don't do funny) but I needed something so I could make this story. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Nico, Grady, Tawni, and I walked out to the pool outside the studio to rehearse for our newest sketch. I looked at Tawni's disgusted face, followed her finger, and grimaced at the sight. There in front of us was the cast of hit tween show_ Mackenzie Falls_, basking in all their glory. I rolled my eyes as I saw three-named heartthrob trying to fix his hair as he came out of the pool.

"Let's just get this over with," I sighed and sat in a chair next to Tawni. The sketch was suppose to take place at a high schools swimming pool. Nico and Grady were playing as the two jocks that pushed a girl in a pool, that girl was me.

"Alright," Nico said as he and Grady walked a couple yards away so they could make their entrance.

"_Chaaaaaaad_," I screamed as I got drenched in water.

He swam over to the side of the pool where I was sitting, "Something wrong Sonny?"

I glared at him, "What do you think, _Chad,_" I said his name with extra venom and rolled my eyes as I watched him shrug, "Well, just because you think you're all high and mighty because you're the star of the number one show doesn't mean you can come to the pool and freely splash everyone!"

"Aw, Sonny, I'm flattered you would say that about me but I think that I can do whatever I like," He smirked, "I mean after all I _am _Chad Dylan Cooper."

I let out a loud sigh, "Whatever, just go back to playing with your cast mates."

Chad let out a laugh and swam away.

"He's such a jerk!" I shouted to Tawni, "All he ever does is think of himself!" I shook my hair and lowered my voice, mimicking him, "Oh, Sonny how does my hair look today, perfect as always? I looked at myself in the mirror for an extra ten minutes telling myself how godly I look."

"Sonny, would you look at yourself?" Tawni shut me up, "You obviously like him."

"What, psh, I don't like Chad," my voice got high. I sighed maybe she was right, but why would I like _him_? He's such a conceited jerk-whoa, did I just say I like Chad? No, no Sonny Monroe pull it together, you can not like him. He's everything you hate! And just think of what your cast mates would say. No, that would not work out...even if his eyes did sparkle just right and his hair always looked perfect. Sonny control yourself! You do not like _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Not one bit.

"Sonny? Sonny?" Tawni snapped me out of the argument I was having with myself. "You ready?"

"Uh huh," I shook my head, "As ready as I'll ever be!" Tawni looked at me strange and nodded her head at Nico and Grady signaling we were ready.

**Chad's POV**

I heard Sonny let out a scream as I resurfaced to the top of the water. I took a quick glance around the pool and spotted her in between Nico and Grady. It looked like they were about to push her in and she was struggling to get out of their grasp. I saw Tawni next them trying to get Nico and Grady to stop.

"Stop! Stop it! I can't swim," She screamed. What are they doing? If they push her in...I shook that thought out of my head. Chad Dylan Cooper does not have feelings no matter how cute the girl is, _stupid cute_.

I heard another scream in the air as she fell into the water. Nico and Grady were giving each other high fives and laughing. Can she really not swim? What if that's the thing I hear come from Sonny's mouth? I swam to the other side of the pool as fast as I could, maybe I could redeem myself as Sonny's hero after the whole sandwich incident. Wait...did I just say Sonny's hero? I am **not** doing this for Sonny, this is for **me**. As the seconds passed by it felt like I was slowing down, I had to save Sonny, I had to get there as fast as I could.

I got to Sonny and carried her above the water, "Nico, you don't have to get me I _can_ swim."

"Nico? You can swim?" I asked her as she opened her eyes.

"_Chad_," Sonny spat out my name, "What are you doing?" She started swimming to get out and I followed her.

"I thought you said you couldn't swim," I looked at her confused.

"What," she asked, "We were just practicing for one of our sketches this week. I can swim." By now we were sitting on the steps of the pool, "What did you do that for?"

"Because I thought you were drowning," I sighed as I realized my chances of being Sonny's hero were taken away again. "I wasn't going to let you drown."

"Because you care," Sonny said smiling.

"No! I wanted everyone to think of me as a hero, not just some handsome TV star." I sounded unconvincing I was even trying to tell myself that's why I did it.

"Care!"

"Hero!"

"Care!"

"Hero!"

"Hero!"

"Care!" _Shoot_, she tricked me, "I mean hero."

Sonny smirked, "Alriiight, Chad." I rolled my eyes, why would she think that I actually cared about _her_? Unless she cared about me...

"Sonny, do you want to know what I was thinking while I _thought_ I was going to rescue?" I can't believe I'm actually about to do this.

She looked at me and cocked her head to the side, "What?"

"If I didn't get there in time," I paused, "I didn't know what I'd do without you Monroe." Did I just say that?

She looked at me wide-eyed, a pink shade covering her cheeks, "You really mean that?"

"Yeah," I was now blushing, too.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either, Chad Dylan Cooper." She smiled and splashed me before she swam away.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked it! Mistakes are mistakes, it's early and I'm not going to bother to fix them. Review, please!


End file.
